Luna
Luna is a minor character in the Gym Buddies series. Her debut appearance is in the episode Frozen Beyond Time. She is the twin sister of Artemis. She serves as Countless's minion/apprentice throughout the series. She is a freshman in college. Appearance Luna is a dark skinned teenage girl. She has black hair, which she ties back in a ponytail, and light blue bangs. She sports gothic attire, a black tank top with a waning crescent on it and black fingerless gloves. Her arms and legs are covered in a fish net pattern. She wears a light blue plaid skirt and silver boots. Upon her neck, she wears a neckchoker with a waning crescent on it. Along with that, she sports a waning crescent hair clip. Her fingernails are painted black. Her eye color is cyan. Personality Harshness and Heartlessness Luna is a girl who shows no mercy to her victims. She takes great enjoyment out of torturing the students of Rockville High School, especially the Gym Buddies. Her heartlessness and enjoyment of torture is depicted throughout the series, such as in Sight For Sore Eyes, where she takes away Christian's sight temporarily, knowing that he needs his sight to be an artist. In Our Final Goodbyes, Luna does not answer her brother's pleads for help when he is in danger. In Melodic Rhythms, Luna threatens to rip the vocal chords out of Chelsea, Liz and Kelsey if they did not stop singing. Seriousness Throughout the series, Luna's character has been shown to be very serious. Unlike Artemis, Luna takes her missions and plans to make the lives of the Gym Buddies miserable as serious as possible. In certain episodes, Luna has expressed anger towards her brother when he does not take things seriously due to his laid-back, go-with-the-flow personality. In Sight For Sore Eyes, when Luna discovers Artemis has been slacking off by partaking in an airsoft-gun war with Chelsea, Butters and Rob, she becomes outraged and proceeds to remind him how he should "take his job more seriously instead of goofing off with the enemies". Acting Luna is shown to be a phenomenal actress, as shown when she disguised herself as Liz in Twisted Nightmare. At some point in the series it is learned she goes to an acting school and wants to pursue a career in that field. Her acting skills are shown again in Journey To Ourselves ''when she once again disguises herself as Liz during Rob's test of resistance. Her acting skills are once again shown in ''Nothing Is As It Seems, where she disguises herself as Butters, but fails to properly portray his characteristics. However, it is later revealed that she purposefully didn't act like the egomaniac, as part of her plan. Connection with Artemis Due to being twins, Artemis and Luna are shown to have a special connection throughout the series. The two take interest in the moon phases waning and waxing crescent. However, Luna takes interest in the waning crescent while Artemis enjoys the waxing crescent. These two characters are rarely shown apart, this excludes their debut episodes, which were completely different. In Sight For Sore Eyes, when Artemis asks Luna how she knew where he was, Luna responded with "I'm your twin. It's just a natural gift to know where you are". In Melodic Rhythms, Luna and Artemis were shown to have the exact same weakness to choir music. Waning Crescent Interest Much like her twin, Luna has a major interest in the moon. However, unlike Artemis, she has shown to be more interested in waning crescents, whereas Artemis enjoys waxing crescents. Her connection with waning crescents has never been revealed. Luna's love for waning crescents is fairly obvious, as she has a waning crescent on her shirt and her neck-choker. Additionally, the waning crescent on her neck-choker is the source of her magical power. Abilities Luna was given magical abilities by her mentor, Countless. The source of her magical abilites has been revealed to be the waning crescent hanging off of her neckchoker. She uses these abilities against the Gym Buddies. Unlike her brother, Luna shows no interest in her ability of levitation, and mostly uses her abilities in a violent matter. Examples of her abilities: *Luna's magical abilities are exploited the most in Frozen Beyond Time. **Luna uses her magic to make the world enter a second ice age. **Luna freezes everybody except herself and Chelsea into blocks of ice. **When questioned by Chelsea why she is not cold, Luna tells her she is using her magic to generate enough heat inside of her to withstand the below freezing temperatures. *In Sight For Sore Eyes, Luna uses her magic to cause Christian to become temporarily blind. *In Twisted Nightmare, Luna disguises herself as Liz using her magic. Quotes *''"Unless you annoying little pests want your vocal chords to be ripped out, I suggest you stop singing that freakin' song for good!" ''- Luna to Liz, Antonio and Chelsea in Melodic Rhythms. *''"Hmph! Love is stupid. I don't see why anyone would have any interest in it." "And why do you say that?" "It's just a distraction. It takes you away from the real important matters in life, like your true goals and interests." ''- Luna talking to Ray about love in Lovesick. Gallery Luna as Ben.jpg|Luna disguised as Ben in Journey To Ourselves Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females